


【榮勳】桌子下的小動作

by lanxia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #甜蜜蜜30題, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanxia/pseuds/lanxia
Kudos: 2





	【榮勳】桌子下的小動作

由於下禮拜就要期末考了，李知勳只好拉著權順榮來到了圖書館，畢竟權順榮這次若沒有考好就得在美好的暑假重補修。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
平時李知勳總要求權順榮要好好讀書，否則便會落得這樣的下場，果不其然。還好李知勳教得不錯，而權順榮也不是笨蛋，因此花個幾小時就大致把這次考試範圍給教完了，剩下的只能讓權順榮讀書並且寫題目複習了。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
權順榮僅僅是上課不認真聽又不愛寫作業，放學時常跑去打籃球，要不然他認真起來說不定能跟李知勳並駕齊驅。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
他看著眼前的課本，密密麻麻的字實在乏味，權順榮抬頭環顧四周，大家都低著頭專注讀書為不久之後的期末考準備，而李知勳也不例外。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
其實權順榮知道李知勳早就讀完範圍了，他會來圖書館純粹是要教權順榮，否則他根本不需要來這裡。現在的他頂多是在寫尚未寫完的講義罷了。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「李知勳。」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
權順榮小聲地呼喚著對面的李知勳，不過他似乎沒有聽見。也許是那幾小時，權順榮的心力早已憔悴，又沒有人陪他聊天，只好將腳伸長去吸引李知勳的注意。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
被踢到腳的李知勳，不用往桌子下探也知道是誰。他抬頭瞄了權順榮一眼，便繼續幾秒前的動作。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
圖書館非常寂靜，任何劇烈的聲響都會成為禁忌。迫切的權順榮又踢了一腳，李知勳想壓抑住怒氣卻看權順榮沒有任何的抱歉，他便踢了回去。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
感覺到痛楚的權順榮沒來由地哀嚎了一聲，李知勳則冷淡地回應：「權順榮你怎麼了？」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「教我啦......」權順榮一副楚楚可憐的模樣，反倒是李知勳像隻老虎般。李知勳並不討厭他，但是權順榮唯一麻煩的地方即是讓人無法拒絕他，即使煩人。⠀  
⠀  
「不是教過了嘛。」⠀  
⠀  
「哎一古我們知勳最好了──」⠀  
⠀  
「真是......」李知勳起身離開自己的座位，繞了一圈走到權順榮身旁坐下。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
在權順榮寫題目時，李知勳告訴他該注意哪裡的陷阱，或是考試常考的部分。假如有哪裡不懂，他也有耐心地一一解答。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「這題數學怎麼算啊？」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
權順榮遞給李知勳自動鉛筆，李知勳貼近權順榮邊寫著算式邊跟他講解：「這個嘛先代入公式，就會知道未知數，再來......」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
按捺不住的心跳聲，權順榮實在無法專注於複雜的計算方式。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「權順榮，你......認真點聽好嗎！」察覺到權順榮的怪異，李知勳湊近到了他面前，權順榮差點以為要被親了。結果李知勳抓著他的臉頰揉了揉想讓他清醒點。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「抱歉......請你喝可樂吧。」⠀  
⠀  
「三瓶。」⠀  
⠀  
「欸、好吧沒問題。」⠀  
⠀


End file.
